Energy consumption and energy availability have become major concerns in the operation of computing systems. For example, in large-scale environments, the cost of power and the availability to provide enough power can be a limiting factor towards the growth of large data centers. Similarly, in portable environments, the ability to extend battery life has become a critical issue for users and manufacturers.